Russia x Reader Anniversary Lemon
by TheBlackBard
Summary: This is a Russia Lemon. It's your's and his' anniversary and you two are going to celebrate!


Russia, or Ivan Braginski, was your husband of one year. In fact, today is your anniversary. You both are deeply in love with each other, still in the honeymoon phase. Not the 'Oh, my let's suck each others face off in public!' You two were subtle; holding hands and the occasional peck on the cheek. Ivan was sweet that way, he never tried to force anything on you. You were in the kitchen making his present. It was a chocolate ganache tart. The way you saw it was that it was pretty much just black forest pudding made with vodka. 'He's going to love it!' you mentally squealed. 'Well, better get his other present ready.' But your thought was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up the drive. "That must be Ivan." you said to yourself.

He had to go to a world meeting today. Ivan walked in the door, his shoulders sagging. You walked up to him. "That bad, huh?" "Da." He took off his coat and hung it up. That left him in his dress shirt and pants. You walked up behind him and slid your arms around his waist and laid your head on his back. "I love you Ivan." He turned around and returned the hug, rested his chin on your head and closed his eyes. "Ya lyublyu tebya." All of Ivan's stress disappears when he holds you. You looked up at his sweet face and kissed his nose. "I made something for you, sweetie." He smiled. "Da, What is it, sunflower?" You giggled at the nickname. "Come here and you'll see." You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. You cut him a slice of pie while he sat down. "That looks delicious _." he said. "But whats the occasion?" "It's our anniversary silly." you said while getting out a bottle of vodka. "oh no, I'm sorry, I completely forgot." "That's okay Ivan, You can make it up to me later." You smirked while rubbing his shoulders. He turned around to look at you. "That't not good _. I know that face, you're up to something." "Maybe I am, but you'll find out soon enough."You kissed his nose again and ran off to get his other present.

His other present was you in lingerie you bought for this occasion. It was yellow with sunflower appliques all over it. You walked back to Ivan, barely able to contain yourself. He sat at the table drinking his vodka when he noticed you. "What do you think?" His jaw dropped. "You look amazing." Feeling confident, you sauntered over to him and sat on his lap, linking your arms behind his neck. "Ivan darling, I know what you can do for me." You licked the shell of his ear and he shuddered. "You mean to you." "I'll be waiting." You got off of him and headed for the bedroom but nor before you noticed the strain in his pants. Before you stepped out of the kitchen, you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders and lips on your neck. "Mmm, Ivan. Not here." "Why not here? I want you now." he growled. "Because we eat here." "Da, fine." He picked you up so that your legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled you in for a deep kiss. Your hand tangled in his hair. He started walking to the bedroom, still kissing you. You started unbuttoning his shirt so that it wouldn't become a problem later. Next off was his tank top. You went for his pants next but his belt was in the way. "I can take them off, but I'd have to put you down." you nodded. Ivan set you down and started undoing his belt and pants while you stared at him wantingly. He stopped. "Would you like to do the honors?" he smirked. You nodded again and reached for his pants. He let you take them off. Now, he was left in his now very tight and uncomfortable boxers. You realized how bad you needed him and turned around to run to the bedroom. "Wait." he yelled. You stopped and he walked up behind you. "Let's lose this, shall we?" He snapped your bra and your boobs bounced out of their confinements, not that there was much anyway. The cold air hurt and Ivan took notice of this. He reached around you and cupped your breasts. Ivan started kneading and rubbing them. "Does that feel better sunflower?" "Yes Ivan." you moaned. He stopped and you whimpered. "If you want more, you'd better be on the bed with no panties on by the time I get there." You dropped your panties right there and ran laughing. Needless to say, Ivan had a nosebleed watching your perfect body while you ran. He heard a door slam and ran after you. You sat on the bed waiting for him. "Sunflower, I love you. Are you sure you want this because once I start there is no stopping until I'm done." "Yes Ivan, I know. I want this." You reached for him and gave him a passionate kiss. He pulled away and slid down to your dripping heat. He stuck out his tongue and stared at you with those beautiful purple eyes of his. "No Ivan, not there." "Oh but sunflower, there's no stopping me." he smirked. He stuck his tongue inside of you and it felt amazing. You moaned loudly. This encouraged Ivan, so he started licking faster. He pulled his tongue out, his eyes clouded and kissed your stomach. "Now hold on." He thrust a finger inside of you. Your back lifted off the bed. "You're a virgin, da?" You nodded. "I am too. We need to prepare you for what is about to come. I hear the first time is always painful." You nodded again and he thrust in another finger. He started pumping them in and out, scissoring them. "Ivan ahh. I'm going to.." It's okay sunflower, let it happen." You came and Ivan pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He licked you one final time you taste the last of you. He kissed you and without thinking you reached to pull of his boxers. Once they were off, you started stroking his length. His breath hitched. Thinking you hurt him, you stopped. "I didn't say stop." You started again and he moaned. He was so large, it was hard to hold it all. You kissed him. His moans turned you on so much. "_. That feels so good. I can't wait any longer." He removed your hand and pinned it above your head. He pulled out a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on. You smiled and said "Why not just use a long balloon?" "How about I use nothing?" "You want a kid?" "Touche. Maybe next time."

He slowly thrust into you. You screamed at the pain. He kissed your forehead and whispered to you. "It's okay. The pain will be gone in a minute." He hated seeing you like this but he knew it was for the best. It would feel so much better in a minute. The pain disappeared and you moaned. Ivan took this as a go and started thrusting. The first few thrusts were slow and caring but he began to pick up speed. The bed creaked with every movement. He pulled out halfway and thrust back in. "Ivan!" you screamed. He found that one spot that makes you see stars. He started ramming you hard and fast. "Ivan I'm going to cum!" He felt your walls tighten and pulled out. You whimpered and your release didn't come. "Not yet sunflower. I want you to ride me." He laid on his back and waited for you to climb on. You crawled over to him and slid on to his bit your lip to stop the moan but failed. "Ohh Ivan." You started moving your hips up and down on his length trying to find that spot again while pleasuring him. You found it and tensed up. "Ivan I don't think I can move." "That's okay _." He grabbed your hips and started thrusting up into you. You reached behind him and started massaging his balls like he did to your breasts. He moaned and kissed you, encouraging you. You gave them a tight squeeze as you came. "IVAN!" "_!" He kissed you one more time with a few more thrust, riding out the orgasm. He pulled out of you and got up to throw the condom away.

When he came back you grabbed him and gave him a huge hug as he laid down next to you. "That was the best anniversary present you could give me Ivan." Ivan looked surprised. "That's right. I don't think I said it yet. Happy Anniversary _." You gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you think we could do this again for my birthday _?" Now it was your turn to be surprised "That is coming up, isn't it? Well, would you like an early birthday gift?" He nodded. You leaned over to the nightstand and looked in. "You'll have to go to the store and buy more balloons." You giggled to yourself. He pulled you back in his arms, not allowing you to move. "Remember that next time I was talking about earlier. I think that is now." You wriggled out of his grip and threw on some clothes. "I'm going to the store. Is there anything else you want?" He thought for a moment. "Umm, whipped cream?" "Okay, and ice cream?" He shook his head. "No, just the cream." You nodded, then blushed, then ran, realizing what he was implying. Ivan laughed at you. "You're adorable!" he yelled. "I love you too!" you yelled back.


End file.
